It is possible to treat presbyopia, glaucoma, and other eye disorders by implanting scleral prostheses within the sclera of a patient's eye. For each individual scleral prosthesis, an incision is made in the sclera of the patient's eye. The incision is then extended under the surface of the sclera to form a scleral “tunnel,” and a scleral prosthesis is placed within the tunnel. One or multiple scleral prostheses may be implanted in a patient's eye to (among other things) treat presbyopia, glaucoma, ocular hypertension, elevated intraocular pressure, macular degeneration, or other eye disorders. This technique is described more fully in the patents documents incorporated by reference above.